Lucien Lachance (Oblivion)
Lucien Lachance is a Speaker of the Black Hand, the core of the Dark Brotherhood. He is the very first contact and recruiter for the player into the Dark Brotherhood. For much of the duration of the Dark Brotherhood questline, he is the Speaker overseeing the player. His only formal residence in game is Fort Farragut, which is located east of Cheydinhal. Biography Welcome to the Family It is unknown exactly who Lachance killed in order to gain the attention of the Night Mother, suffice to say, at some point in his early life, he committed murder, and later that night was visited by a Speaker of the Black Hand. In the rituals and customs of Dark Brotherhood, Lachance was required to perform a further murder in order to gain membership in the cult. As both a test of loyalty and a demonstration of skill, Lachance was allocated a specific target to kill. Again, it's not known who this individual was, but Lachance did not disappoint. Freelancing for the Thieves' Guild Despite being a devoted child of Sithis, Lucien was not above taking freelance contracts. At some point, the Thieves' Guild employed Lucien to rob a museum in Solstheim. Along with guild member Jacques and fellow Dark Brotherhood member Antoinetta Marie, they planned to carry out the robbery and then meet at an inn in Cyrodiil. It is unknown if the heist was successful, but both Lucien and Antoinetta returned to Cyrodiil to continue working for the Brotherhood. Recruitment drive Lachance eventually became a Speaker for the illegal, underground society known as The Dark Brotherhood, an assassin's guild. The player can gain entrance into the Dark Brotherhood by committing a murder and sleeping in any isolated room or location that the Dark Brotherhood 'deems secure'. When the player awakens, he or she will be confronted by Lucien Lachance who offers the player the honor of becoming a member of the Dark Brotherhood after completing a test which involves murdering another character named Rufio, who resides at the coincidentally named "Inn of Ill Omen," north of the town of Bravil. Lachance dwells at Fort Farragut, an abandoned ruin of a fort located northeast of Cheydinhal. During the Dark Brotherhood questline, the player is required to visit Lachance there to receive new orders. Death After learning of the deaths of various Black Hand members, Lachance deduced, correctly, that Ungolim, the Listener of the Black Hand himself was the next target and set out to stop his renegade Silencer from destroying the Dark Brotherhood completely. Lachance arrived in Bravil however, too late. Ungolim lay dead at the foot of the Lucky Old Lady. Lachance angrily confronted his Silencer, and demanded to know why he had betrayed him and the Brotherhood. After seeing the confusion in the Silencer's eyes however, Lucien realized he was mistaken. The Silencer had been tricked into serving the real traitor, who had not died in the Purification of the Cheydinhal Sanctuary, but continued to wreak havoc on the Brotherhood by switching Lachance's dead drops. Unfortunately, the Black Hand believed it was Lachance himself who was the traitor, and had ordered his execution. Lachance ordered his Silencer to travel to Anvil at once, and lie in wait for the real traitor. Lachance then made his way to Applewatch farm, where he was greeted by the Black Hand. Lachance desperately pleaded his innocence, but the Hand would not listen as they set upon killing and mutilating his corpse beyond recognition. At one point during the slaughter, Speaker Arquen was said to have feasted on Lachance's entrails. Lachance's naked, mutilated corpse was then strung from the ceiling of the farm house, as a reminder to all who would betray the Dark Brotherhood. Legacy Lucien Lachance was remembered by the Night Mother as a loyal child of Sithis, and the epitome of everything the Dark Brotherhood represents. The Sanctuary in Cheydinhal that had been in his care for many years was entrusted to Arquen, who showed remorse for her part in Lachance's murder, though took solace in the fact that he now served the Dread Father in the Void. Involved Quests *A Knife in the Dark *The Purification *Affairs of a Wizard *Following a Lead Skyrim Lucien makes an appearance in as the Spectral Assassin summoned by the player. Spectral Assassin is a Power given to the player by Astrid after completing the quest Bound Until Death. He often comments on his days as Speaker, on the player's decisions during the Dark Brotherhood questline, and on that he and the player are connected through the Void. Trivia *His surname is of Breton origin, however his given name supports his Imperial heritage, meaning he could be of both. *Lucien's ghost makes comments during the contracts on Cicero and the Emperor, expressing his hesitancy for the former and joy for the latter. *Voice actor for Lucien Lachance, Wes Johnson, also voices Mister Burke, Super Mutants, Sentry Bots, Swampfolk, and Scribe Bigsley in Fallout 3. *He makes several comments relating to the days when he was alive, including the betrayal of the Dark Brotherhood in Cheydinhal during Oblivion's Dark Brotherhood questline, and Shadowmere. * His name means "the luck" in French *If the player uses the Shout 'Marked For Death' on Lucien's ghost, the specter's body will become colored, similar to his appearance in Oblivion. It will reveal that he is wearing the Shrouded Robes, the same outfit as Gabriella and Festus Krex. *Because he can be summoned as a ghost, Lucien will disintegrate if another creature is summoned by the player. *Casting "Healing Hands" or a similar spell will also color his body. *Lucien uses a Steel Dagger when fighting. *Within Skyrim, when summoned as a ghost, when he says "I live...again.", it is a reference to Deadite Ash from Army of Darkness. Quotes ''Oblivion'' *''"You sleep rather soundly for a murderer."'' *''"Dear Brother/Sister, I do not spread rumors. I create them."'' ''Skyrim'' *"Have you heard the tale of Mathieu Bellamont, and the great treachery of Cheydinhal? Kill a boy's mother, and vengeance festers in the son..." *"We are bonded now, you and I. Joined, through the powers of the Void." *"What prey awaits us?" *"My blade is yours." *"In life, I was but a Speaker for the Black Hand. But you have been named Listener. There is no higher honor." *"One day you will serve the Dread Father, as I do now." *"Lead, and I will follow, child of darkness." *"I live... again." *"Your enemies will soon know the wrath of Sithis." *"There is murder in the air... I can taste it!" *"The Dread Father works through me. And his work has just begun." *"Perhaps we should find a random stranger to murder. Practice does make perfect." *"I grow restless... as does my blade." *"My Listener?" *"I remember Skyrim from my youth, and the glistening crimson on fields of white." *"All hail the savior of the Dark Brotherhood! All hail the Listener!" *"Lead on, brother." *''(During the Quest Breaching Security)'' "In my time, the Blades protected the Emperor. It seems these Penitus Oculatus will be equally incompetent." *''(During combat)'' "You would shut out the darkness?!" *''(During combat)'' "There is no pain in the Void!" *''(During combat)'' "The Dread/Death Lord awaits!" *''(Near Shadowmere)'' "Shadowmere, my old and dear friend." *''(In Winterhold)'' "Do you feel it? Magic. Deep and ancient. It resonates from the College, like the beating of a heart." *''(In Markarth)'' "An ancient city, Markarth. Built by the Dwemer, the dwarves of old. To think, an entire race... eradicated. Not even I can't credit for that feat." *''(In Windhelm)'' "Windhelm. White as bone, and as cold as the Void." *''(In Whiterun)'' "Whiterun... home of the Skyforge. It is said that a blade forged in its fires can cut sinew as if it were parchment." *''(In Riften)'' "I do so love Riften. I journeyed here in my youth. A thief took my purse, so I took his eyes. It was a fair exchange." *''(In Solitude)'' "Ah yes. Solitude. Seat of the High King of Skyrim. Messy business, kingslaying. Ah, but so very satisfying..." *''(In the Sanctuary)'' "You know, a good Purification might be just what this Sanctuary needs..." *''(In the Sanctuary)'' " Dreary, dank, and dimly lit. Truly a Sanctuary to call home." *''(On the way to the Sanctuary after the betrayal of Astrid)'' "We must hurry to the Sanctuary. The Family is in dire danger!" *''(During the quest The Cure for Madness)'' "The Keeper is a sacred position within the Dark Brotherhood. Ask yourself -- do you trust the wisdom of our lady?" *''(During the quest The Cure for Madness)'' "I will kill this jester if you so desire, but there is a disturbance in the Void. Our Dread Father does not wish this." *''(During the quest Recipe For Disaster)'' "Killing the Gourmet will leave an emptiness in the collective soul of Skyrim. This pleases me." *''(During the quest Recipe For Disaster)'' "Yes, kill the Chef, and then steal his very identity. For that is the true death." *''(During the quest To Kill An Empire)'' "A poison stew, eh? I was always partial to apples, myself." (Referring to the fact that Lucien gave you a poisoned apple during the Purification quest in Oblivion, and had a barrel of poisoned apples inside Fort Farragut.) *''(During the quest To Kill An Empire)'' "My time saw the assassination of an Emperor as well. Alas, the Dark Brotherhood did not have the Honor of that kill." ( Referring to the Mythic Dawn killing Uriel Septim VII) *''(Said after killing all the Penitus Oculatus outside the Sanctuary)'' "We are the messengers of death, you and I. Together, we will unleash the unholy wrath of our Dread Father, Sithis." *''(Said after killing all the Penitus Oculatus outside the Sanctuary)'' "The sanctuary must be purged of its invading filth!" *''(During the quest Hail Sithis)'' "The time has come to fulfill your destiny, Listener. Kill the Emperor, and restore the Dark Brotherhood to greatness." *''(During the quest Hail Sithis)'' "You stand now at the precipice of the Void. I am reminded of another Listener, a protégé I knew long ago; so long ago..."(Is more than likely referring to the Champion of Cyrodiil) Appearances * * * Sources * References de:Lucien Lachance ru:Люсьен Лашанс Category:Oblivion: Males Category:Speakers Category:Oblivion: Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Oblivion: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Oblivion: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Skyrim: Deceased Characters Category:Skyrim: Characters